nintendo_cinematic_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.
|image = |symbol = |writer = Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp |based = [[w:c:nintendo-cinematic-multiverse:Category:Super Mario#Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]] by Shigeru Miyamoto [[wikipedia:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!|''The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!]] by Masakatsu Suzuki and Tsunemasa Hatano |genres = Adventure, fantasy and comedy |transcript = w:c:nintendo-cinematic-multiverse:Category:Super_Mario_Bros._(transcript) |phase = Phase one |segment = one |next = The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time}} Super Mario Bros. is the first segment in phase one from the ''Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse'' series as it was setting on the ''Super Mario'' series. This is based on the 1985 Nintendo Entertainment System video game of the same name created by Shigeru Miyamoto and loosely based on the 1986 anime movie [[wikipedia:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!|''The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!]] created by Masakatsu Suzuki and Tsunemasa Hatano. ''Super Mario Bros is first written by both Colin Lloyd Pendergast, the founder of Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse series and James Sharp, Colin's great old friend. Synopsis entire synopsis is still under construction. Plot Production history In the early-2016, both Marvel and DC Comics is creating the shared-universe based on the popular comic book series from ''The Avengers'' with MCU and ''Justice League'' with DCEU, Colin Lloyd Pendergast was very interested for this idea as he was thinking about the shared-universe of Nintendo video games but instead for making a films he decided to make it as a fan-fiction, he wanted to creating the universe of Nintendo something new and faithfully that was based on. During in early production on 2017, Colin noticed that DCEU is received poorly from critics, audiences and the fans of DC Comics due to mismanagement problem from less-screen time for the Joker, poor character development like Lex Luthor changed from manipulation mastermind to psychopathic and unwelcoming premise that lead to negative reviews and box-office bomb from ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016), ''Suicide Squad'' (2016) or ''Justice League'' (2017). So Colin is decided to make an standalone segment just like MCU did before he'll do the crossover for all Nintendo characters like Super Smash Bros. that we won't make the same mistake for DCEU. However as the upcoming Super Mario animated film produced by Nintendo with Illumination (not produced but under its label) as it was announced by Wall Street Journal in November 14, 2017 then in few months ago that Universal is making an dealership with Nintendo for the upcoming theme-park Super Nintendo World on Universal Studios Japan with both Hollywood and Orlando. It catch of Colin's intention as he congratulated to all Nintendo, Universal and Illumination for make him to keep moving forward to the shared universe of Nintendo. Colin is now began to created official Wikipedia of this along with the Super Mario Bros. on May 4th, 2018 as the first segment in the ''Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse'' series. During in May 22nd, 2018 that Colin is hired his good friend James Sharp for writing the script together. Cast Main Minor Appearances Locations *Dokutake **Mushroom Kingdom ***Peach's Castle **Metro Kingdom ***New Donk City Events *Koopa Troops Invasion *Bowser and Peach wedding Items *Power-ups **Super Mushroom **Cape Feather **Fire Flower **1-Up Mushroom **Super Leaf **Invincibility Star *Peach's emerald necklace *Kammy's wand Vehicles *Koopa Clown Copter *Koopa Airship *Koopa Battletank Sentient Species *Humans *Toads *Koopas *Yoshis Organizations *Mario Bros. Plumbing *Koopa Troops Trivia Category:Super Mario Category:Phase One Category:Written by Colin Lloyd Category:Written by James Sharp